


Ghost Of You

by WeirdWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters are coming, Sad and Happy, Sarcasm, a lot of sarcasm, and stupitiy, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWriter/pseuds/WeirdWriter
Summary: (Name) is the heiress to one of the largest mafias in Japan.She not only has to solve problems within her ''group'', but also has to find a traitor.And on top of that, she must not lose her cover outside the mafia in order not to harm those who are important to her.Trigger warning!!It's quite often written about violence, blood, and death. Please be careful if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.P.S. English is not my nativ language ...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	1. What the hell ?!

**Author's Note:**

> ''I always feel the danger because you might always be subject to an unexpected or emergency event.''  
> \- Felix Baumgartner

Chapter 1

It was a pleasantly warm and sunny Thursday afternoon and nobody was aware of what was coming up in the next hours on Kuroo and (L/N).  
The sun was shining through the big windows of the café "Rowdy Raven". The sunlight was reflected by the glasses that were on the white wooden tables and threw little rainbows on the walls or in the faces of the guests.  
"Are you even listening to me?"

(Lastname) stared at Kuroo in bewilderment. He too had a little rainbow on his face.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" she asked.

"I said Sakura cheated on me again."

(Lastname) tried to hold back her smile. She knew who and what Sakura was from the start.

"I'm sorry, Kuroo. But you should do something about it. I don't want to have to put you back together again and again.'' She looked at him seriously. It was only five months ago that (L/N) had to "rebuild" him. "Yes, I know, but I l-"

"If you say you love her, I'll come across the table and hit you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He sighed.

"All right. Then I'll call her now and break up with her. I-"

_'Here I am waking up, still can't sleep on your side-'_

"I should take this." She picked up the phone and answered it. "One moment please, Suga. You call her now and when I come back, you'd better be finished." She took her sweater from her chair and left the café.

"What's up, Suga?" She took out a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket and lit a cigarette.

_"Well, the usual. He didn't pay for it, and she still owes us."_

(L/N) looked through one of the windows at Kuroo. He still held the cell phone in his hand. From where she stood, she recognized that he had typed in a number but his thumb was a few inches above the call button.  
 _"(Name) ?"_

"Oh, yeah, um, anything new?"

(L/N) decided to go for a walk. Which later turned out to be a mistake.

_"Actually, yeah, that's why I called you. I was going through the mail, hoping there'd be a response from Daichi. Anyway, I opened a few because there were some -"_

"Get to the point," she said annoyed.

_"In one of the letters was a -"_

NYOOOM  
  


A black van raced past (L/N), so she did not understand Sugawara. "Please again, some asshole just raced past me."

_"One of the letters contained some kind of Blacklist."_

"Blacklist?" she asked quietly and turned the corner.

 _"A list of people to kill. You call it the death list."_ (L/N) leaned against a wall and flicked her forgotten cigarette away.

"Okay, who's on it?" she asked.

_"Just a name and a time."_

"Who is it?" (L/N) was getting impatient.

 _"K-"_ BANG BANG BANG BANG

She put her cell phone in her pocket and looked around. When she saw the shots weren't from here she stood, and it clicked in her head. (L/N) ran up the street as fast as she could and stopped abruptly when she saw three people carrying another person into the van that raced past her.

She felt all weird inside, it felt like her innards were going on a roller coaster and her legs became heavy as lead. She took out her cell phone again and held it to her ear.

_"- All right?! ARE YOU HURT?! (NAME)!!"_

"The name. Now." Her voice was so clear and calm, but very serious. The van drove off right in front of her.

 _"R-right."_ At the other end, you could hear the rustling of paper. _"Kuroo Tetsurou. 3:43 p.m."_

She took the phone off her ear and looked at the clock.

3:45 p.m.

She swore and hung up. Slowly, with legs made of Jell-O, she walked towards the café. Some guests hid under the tables, others were still sitting at the tables with their mouths open. One of the guests lay on the floor, in a dark red puddle – blood.

The white-haired barista from before was nowhere to be seen, neither was Kuroo. A few guests came from under the tables.

As if in a kind of trance, (L/N) went up to the wounded guest and knelt down next to him. On his other side a girl, was already kneeling, probably his girlfriend, assumed (L/N).

"Shiro, Shiro, do you hear me?" she asked with a tearful face. He gave a kind of grunt, which she took as confirmation and put a hand to her heart. She looked at (L/N).

"Can you help him? He was trying to play hero, again. He works for the police and wanted to protect the other young man. I-“

(L/N) held up one hand and the girl stopped talking. "Yes, I can help him. For that, I need you to stop talking for a second so I can concentrate, okay?" The girl nodded.

"What can I do?" she asked. (L/N) thought for a moment.

"We have to stop the bleeding, okay? To do that, we need to clean the wound first, then we need something to cover the wound and then something to stop the blood flow."

"Water," said the girl. "I can get water from the drink thing."

"Do that."

Meanwhile, she looked around - the belt! She took off Shiro's belt and put pressure on the wound, making Shiro groan in pain.

"Here." The girl gave her a bottle of water. "Hold on Shiro."

"Hey, um...

"I'm Itou Cho and his girlfriend." She put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, Cho, can I call you that?" She nodded. "I need something else - your blouse. Can you give me your blouse?"

"What do you need my blouse for?" she asked, unbuttoning her blouse.

"You'll see."

(L/N) took the water bottle, opened it and poured everything over the wound. Shiro cried out in pain. _It will hurt even more ..._ She took the belt, tied it once around the leg and tightened it above the bullet wound. Shiro cried out in pain again.

"What are you doing to him?!" Cho (L/N) yelled in panic.

"Saving his life."

Now she took the blouse and did the same with the belt, only this time not above the wound but right on the wound. Shiro cried out again and grabbed Cho's arm.

(L/N) looked around for barista.

"Asra?" cried (L/N). "Asra?!"

"Here... in the back," said a weak voice.

She jumped up and hurried behind the counter.She saw him laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. With each breath, more blood came out of the wound. Reflexively, (L/N) closed the wound with both hands, but still a lot of blood came out of the wound and seeped through her hands.

"Asra, where are the towels?" she asked in a shaky voice. Asra stretched out his index finger and pointed to the cupboards behind her. She turned around to reach for the closet door, felt a hand on her arm and looked down at Asra.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't... I couldn't..." He started spitting up blood.

"Asra, hey, hey, shhh, it's gonna be okay, don't worry. I got this. You're not dying on me, too."

She turned to the closet and pulled out lots of towels. She put a small one on the wound and held it tight. "Asra, I'm gonna have to turn you on your side once to see if it's a through and through, okay?"

He nodded. She climbed over him and lifted his shoulder, but not high enough to see if it was through and through. "Damn it."

"Should I help?" Cho asked as she came around the counter.

"Yes, thank you," said (L/N). "Before we flip him over, can you hand me some towels, please?"

Cho gave her some towels. "Grab him by the hip and upper arm. On three, pull him as hard as you can, but watch the wound. 1 … 2 … 3!“

Cho pulled him as hard as she could, until he was almost in her lap. _It went right through..._ (L/N) put a small towel on the exit wound and placed a larger one under the small one.

"Okay, slowly put him back on his back." When Asra was lying on his back again, (L/N) and the others could already hear the sirens of the police and rescue services.

Cho went back to Shiro and showed the paramedics where Asra and (L/N) were. Less than two seconds later, two paramedics stood in front of her

(L/N) stood up and sat down at her table where she had been sitting with Kuroo 15 minutes earlier. She took one of the napkins and tried to clean her hands, but the napkin tore, so she wiped her hands on her jeans, which were already soaked in blood.

A police woman sat down next to (L/N). "What the fuck happened, (Name)?"

"Hello, Yukie, nice to see you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking," (L/N) replied sarcastically and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Kuroo is -" She took a deep breath. "He was kidnapped right in front of me. Then innocent people were shot." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Can't get any worse, can it?" She looked over at Yukie and Yukie took her in her arms and stroked her back.

"We find him. You find him. You promised him." Yukie stand in front of her.

"Can you explain to me in detail what happened?" she asked, with a hint of sympathy in her voice. _[Police Officer modus active]_ So (L/N) told her what had happened.

When she was finished, (L/N) stood up and collected everything that belonged to her, like the jacket she dropped by the door and her keys that were still on the table.

-

Kuroo found himself in an abandoned warehouse. The first smells he noticed were urine and wet dog. He tried to move but his arms and legs were tied.

He looked around; to his left, he didn't see anything and to his right, he didn't see anything either because it was damn dark even though there were windows.

But they were too far away or darkened. _(Name) would probably know how far away they were._ At that thought he tried to free himself again, again without success.

"He is awake," he heard a voice say behind him.

A cold shiver ran through his body and he suddenly became cold until he noticed that a bucket of water had been poured over his head.

"Are you actually stupid, or are you just pretending? The water was there to wake him up when he didn't wake up, you stupid fool," said a second voice, which sounded much older than the first.

"What the-" Something heavy was pressed against his forehead.

"I'm going to ask you five questions and you're going to answer them honestly, or else -" You could hear a click, as if a gun had been loaded. "We don't have much time. If you start wasting time, I'll shoot you. If I think you're lying to me, I'll shoot you. If you try to escape, I'll shoot you'', he whispered the last words.

When his head was pulled back, he realized that his head was covered with something. A very obese man, with short grey hair and an ugly scar on his face, sat opposite Kuroo. He wore worn-out jeans, a stained white shirt and a leather jacket.

''Question one: Do you know who I am?"

Kuroo pondered for a moment. _A short, chubby man with an ugly scar... (Name) would have mentioned him if he was dangerous, right? Right?_ He shook his head.

"Would have surprisedme." He smiled weird.

"Question two: Do you know who he is?'' He pointed to someone behind Kuroo. He tried to move, which wasn't easy. "I don't know. I can't see him."

The obese man reached past Kuroo, he flinched slightly, and pulled a very thin man with black, shaggy hair to his side. The thin man or boy [- excuse me, he doesn't look a day over 15 - ] grinned as weird as the old man.

Kuroo mustered for a moment and denied. The old man did not look very satisfied.

"Question 3: Do you know (L/N) (Name)?"

Kuroo was not sure whether he should answer. _She always said, "If someone asks for me, you don't know me. It's better for you not to be associated with me. Believe me" ... Now I know why ..._

"Why?" Kuroo asked. The old man pressed the gun to his forehead.

"Yes or no."

Kuroo swallowed hard and replied, "No."

Surprise spread on both faces. The old man looked at him questioningly. The boy pulled his eyebrows together and brooded.

"Nephew, are you sure this is the right Kuroo?"

The boy looked questioningly at Kuroo, then at his uncle "Um, yes."

"100% sure?"

"Well, yes..."

"What do you mean, well?" He (finally) took the gun from Kuroo's forehead and started waving it around.

_I must have a mark on my forehead already... [Kuroo, I don't think you're in the right position to care about your appearance, are you?]_

"He was sitting in the café with a girl who looked like (L/N)," he said quietly.

"Did she only look like her or did he sit with her in the cafe ?!"

"I don't know anymore...'', he whispered.

The old man's face became so red that Kuroo thought he'd explode. "If you weren't my son, I'd shoot you for stupidity." Everyone flinched - Kuroo, the old man and the nephew.

A man in a black pinstriped suit approached the three of them. The nephew was the first to talk. "Father, what are you doing here?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Saving your ass," he said insensitively. "Wang, dear brother, please get my suitcase and then sit down somewhere."

The old man - Wang - mumbled to himself and left. The suit man approached Kuroo and stopped three feet in front of him.

"How about we start over?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any [love] story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than the final surrender [...]''  
> \- Emil Ludwig

(Lastname) made a sharp right turn. "I hate driving with you," Sugawara muttered as he grabbed the handle above the window. "And I can't believe you called my dad!" She slammed on the brakes and stopped a foot from the gate. She hit the horn three times, a signal to open the gate.

  
"I was worried, okay?!" Sugawara screamed as the lastname stopped abruptly again, this time in front of the stairs leading to the double doors of the estate. "(NAME)!" Lastname glanced back at Sugawara. "Your own fault, _Koushi_." She tried to pronounce his name with so much contempt, but she couldn't get mad at him. He had only worried, but he also had to understand that she was in charge now and not her father. _Maybe he is still angry that I am the boss now and not him_ , (Lastname) thought. _But there is no reason for him to call my father._

(Lastname) slammed the car door and this sound echoed from the forest surrounding the estate. She stomped up the stairs, when she recognized three persons - Shimizu, Hanamaki and her father. Shimizu wore the usual. A tailored dark blue jeans and a white blouse, where she wore a black tank top underneath. The sleeves of the blouse fluttered in the wind, as did her hair. Hanamaki wore a blue overall and a white shirt, which are totally smeared with motor oil, and his white sneakers. Her father untypically wore blue jeans, a black shirt and black shoes.

When she reached the top, her father said, "Hanamaki, the car. Sugawara, please come with me. Shimizu, make sure she puts on something fresh." He looked at her with disdain. "Now!" No one had moved except Sugawara, who was now standing next to (Lastname). Hanamaki looked at her questioningly. She looked at him and then at her father. "They are no longer loyal to you, Father." She looked over at Sugawara. "With a few exceptions, of course."

"I don't care, (Name). I can dismiss them at any time and then have them murdered by their own team." Contempt and hate were gushing out of him. (Lastname) clenched her jaw. "Just because it was my wife's last wish, that you be the Boss, doesn't mean you're in charge."

Her jaw was hurting by now, but she pulled herself together. "Do as you're told," she said. "Just this one time." Hanamaki went down the stairs and mumbled something to himself. Sugawara went up the rest of the stairs and pushed the heavy double doors open. He went inside, closely followed by the others. Sugawara and her father were deeply involved in a conversation, which (Lastname) ignored. She went to the left side of the foyer, towards a painting of a woman and stopped. She took a deep breath and stared at it. "I wish you were still here." She turned around and went up the big stairs, accompanied by Shimizu. Her body led her through the different corridors as she thought about how to save Kuroo until she arrived at her own room.

She opened the door with a swing, so that it slammed against the wall. (Lastname) crossed her far too large room and opened her wardrobe. She took out a pair of black pants and a light-colored shirt, threw them on the bed and sat down next to it. She took off her sneakers and took off her socks. Everything was soaked with blood. She threw her sneakers across the room, they slammed against the wall, leaving red stains on the white wallpaper. She took off her bloody trousers, cleaned her legs with one of her trouser legs and slipped into her black trousers, she also changed her dirty shirt with a fresh one.

When she left her room, she wanted to contact Shimizu, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Shimizu? Kiyoko?'', she shouted into the hallway left and right. Everything went black before her eyes. She tried to stand against the darkness, which she surprisingly succeeded in doing. She pulled the dark cloth from her head and saw a fist. (Lastname) stumbled backwards and saw stars. A hand grabbed her by the upper arm and an arm wrapped around her neck. She could not breathe and started to see everything blurred. A rush of adrenaline overtook her body and she kicked the person behind her with full force against their knee. The person lowered their arm around her neck, which gave her enough room to turn around and hit this person in the face with the elbow. At the same moment she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Again, everything went black before her eyes and the last thing she heard was her own body falling to the ground.

-

_Blood tastes strange,_ Kuroo thought. For 45 minutes the suit guy tried to beat information from Kuroo, but he refused to reveal anything. He looked like that. Meanwhile, Kuroo was hanging on chains which made him stand on tiptoe.

"So you still don't want to talk?", the suit guy asked and straightened his tie, which had slipped due to the beating on Kuroo. "Very well, then. Wang, please bring me my suitcase," ordered the suit guy and cleaned his hands with a towel. It took Wang whole two minutes to open the damn suitcase. There were no nice things in it.

"Instruments for torture?!" Kuroo screamed in panic. The guy had the creepy grin, like Wang and the boy.

"Does someone want to talk now?" he asked as he looked through the suitcase. "Wood saw or bone saw? Hmm. Wood saw makes more dirt and dirty edges, but what do _I_ care. Or maybe I'd rather..."

"OKAY! Okay! Okay. I'll do the talking.'' Panic ensued in Kuroo. He had to calm down. He had to think of something to get out of there, but when two psychopaths stare at you, it's not so easy. "Under certain conditions."

The suit guy looked at Kuroo from the side and nodded slightly. "I listen."

"If I answer your questions -"

"That's the point."

"- I want to sit," he continued.

"Can we arrange. You spoke of condition _s_ ," the suit guy continued.

"Yes, um, but without being tied down." Kuroo looked the guy in the face. He grabbed Kuroo's jaw and squeezed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kuroo tried to shake his head.

"Then what game are you trying to play?" As he tried to answer, only incomprehensible words came out. "What did you say?" he asked, releasing his jaw.

"I said there's nothing I can do anyway." The suit guy thought for a second. "I mean, I have absolutely no combat experience -" Kuroo took a breath and continued, "and I wouldn't hurt a fly. And spiders, I hate spiders. Ugh. Those things are so gross. Just bah. You know what I mean? Just... well, anyway, I always have to call my mom or sister. 'Cause I don't do that. Not after a spider jumped on me once. Never, ever again. Never. Ever. I am..."

"OK, I got it. Stop talking," he interrupted Kuroo. All that talk about spiders gave him goose bumps, but only because he's arachnophobic. Damn. "As far as I'm concerned, you can sit on the chair without being tied down."

Relief flares up in Kuroo. "There's something else..."

"Something else?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"What?"

"Well, you know.''

"I know what it means," he said, annoyed and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to his brother. Wang looked confused at first and understood. "Boy." The toothpick from before came in. "Our guest must take a leak. Don't let him leave." The boy nodded and waited by the door while his Uncle let Kuroo down.

"Thanks," Kuroo muttered sarcastically, rubbing his wrists and shoulders.

"You walk out the front, my son walks behind you. Any false moves and he shoots." Kuroo nodded and headed for the door with an idea in his head, that might get him a bullet in the head.

-

Death, coffee and lavender. _Funny combination of smells_ , thought Lastname. As if one tried to cover up the smell of death with the smell of coffee and lavender.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was pink. _Who has pink ceilings?_ Carefully she moved her head to the left. Pink walls. Pink shelves. Pink books on pink shelves. Gently she moved her head to the right. Again pink walls and more pink books in pink shelves. She gently lifted her head and looked down at herself. She was lying in, - yes, guess what - a pink bed. _I hate pink. When I get home, I banish all pink things._

She tried to sit up. With a buzzing skull sat (load name) in a pink room and with weak arms tore the blanket to the side and to herself, a pink pajama. "My God, who is this obsessed with the color pink?!"

"Me."

(Lastname) looked up and saw a little woman in - yes, don't judge me - pink clothes. "I thought it would be a nice change. Much brighter and more cheerful than the dull grey my husband always wears." She came a few steps into the room. "Pink suits you."

"No, thanks. I prefer dark colors."

The woman shook her head. "No, no, my child. My husband is busy with a client right now. Very persistent." She was now standing at the end of the bed, angrily glinting at (Lastname) with her brown eyes. "And I think you could speed it up."

(Lastname) looked at the woman very sceptically and understood nothing. "Who is this customer? Who is your husband and who the hell are you?"

The woman laughed briefly. "Where are my manners." She put a hand on her chest. "I am Kobayoshi Sakura and my husband is Kobayoshi Taka. His client?" She shrugged. "Come, I'll show you." The woman walked towards the door while (Lastname) was still hesitating. She turned around. "Come on. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already. Besides, I don't think you want to waste any more time. _Your hour's up._ "

 _What the hell? What the fuck is she talking about? My hour?_ , thought (Lastname). She got up from bed and went after Sakura. Together they turned right into a hallway. "Wondering what I mean?"

_Dude, can she read minds?_

"No, I can't read your mind, your face gave you away," Kobayoshi said.

"What the - is everything pink?" (Lastname) found herself in a pink hallway, with pink walls - what a surprise - and a very soft and warm pink carpet.

"Yes", Kobayoshi said happily. She grabbed (Lastname) by the arm and pulled her through the hallway. "Come now. I'll try to help you," she whispered. "Move!" They ran down the hall. "What do you mean, you want to help me?," she shouted.

They ran past doors and corridors. "Your hour. Your one hour... The one you promised him!" she called back. That's when it clicked for her. She could finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. It is not her hour, it is his. _His hour._ (Lastname) ran a little slower. Kobayoshi rammed a door and they were both standing in front of a forest. "Run through the forest. If your father's right, he might even meet you halfway." When (Lastname) wanted to start running, she grabbed her arm again and put a revolver in her hand. "Tell your father it was an honor working for him." They looked at each other for a few seconds, as they heard voices. Apparently a silent alarm went off.

Kobayoshi was just looking down the hallway when (Lastname) swung the revolver and hit her on the head with full force. "I'm sorry," she whispered and ran off. The voices grew louder and she could hear them shoot, pain spread in her arm but she did not stop and ran for her life, deeper into an unknown forest.

-

"That was easier than I expected." Kuroo pointed the gun at the boy. "I'll scream," said the boy fearfully.

"Tell me your name."

"Why?" he squealed.

"Because I want to summon Mother Theresa - because I want to know."

"Kobayoshi. Kobayoshi Akio," said the boy. Kuroo nodded. "Okay, listen carefully, Akio. I'm going to run away through the forest behind me now." Kuroo took a few steps to the back.

"No, please don't! Or my father will kill me and then you," he cried, falling to his knees and holding his hands in front of his face. _Better you than me... Kuroo, you're starting to think like her. Pull yourself together... I wouldn't do that, would I? Would I?_ Kuroo put his head on one side and looked at the boy with his eyes closed "Unless … unless you come with me."

The boy pulled his head up and stared at Kuroo with his mouth open "You would take me with you … even though … even though I'm the reason you're here?" he asked quietly.

"If you want...'' Kuroo lowered his gun. The boy looked determined. "Yes, I w--" Horror spread across Akio's face. Kuroo didn't know what had happened until Akio touched his chest. Blood flowed there. "But I didn't... I didn't pull the trigger at all," he stammered. Akio fell face first into the grass and stopped moving. Kuroo looked up and saw the father with his gun raised. "Traitor."

He hadn't heard a shot at all, _how could this happen_ , Kuroo wanted to go to Akio to see if he was still alive, but then he heard a shot. He looked up and a hole as wide as a thumb shone red on the father's forehead. Frozen, Kuroo stood facing two dead people with a loaded gun, but he didn't fire a shot himself.

"Go," he heard someone say from afar, but his gaze was still fixed on Akio. "GO." Someone shook him out of his trance. Kuroo looked up and saw Wang. "You tried to help my nephew, so I will spare your life." A teardrop rolled across his scar. _He must have loved him like his own son,_ Kuroo thought. "Go now." He turned Kuroo around and pushed him toward the forest. " _GO!_ " Kuroo nodded and ran into the unknown forest.

Well, this is definitely not how Kuroo would have imagined his Thursday. He just wanted to drink his Thursday coffee in peace at the "Rowdy Raven" and now? Now he runs desperately through a forest and hopes -- he ran into someone and fell to the ground. This really didn't have to happen now. He groaned in pain, held his ribs and laid on his back. Tears of pain shot into his eyes and caused a blurred vision. He tried to blink the tears away.

"Watch where you're going. Baka," someone said.

"(Name)?"

-

She wasn't sure how long she had been running, but she was sure she was running too long. Side stitches and burning thighs plagued her. _He was supposed to meet me -_

She ran into someone and fell to the ground. This really didn't have to happen now. Exhausted, she stayed down and said, "Watch where you're going. Baka."

"(Name)?"

She looked up and there he was. She crawled over to him. She did. There was this guy in front of her. Her guy. Black hair, all messed up. Brown eyes that glowed gold when they were lit. His jawline, bloodied and totally s - wait. Confused, she looked at his face. His right eye was half swollen, a miracle that he could still see straight. His nose was bleeding, as was his lower lip. There were small cuts on his cheeks, like his left eyebrow. "(Name)..." Slowly he raised his arm and put his hand on her cheek. As much as she enjoyed the moment...

"We... get up..." Carefully he raised his head and she lowered hers. He closed his eyes and her eyelids fluttered shut. Her lips were only inches away, she could already feel his warm, blood-smelling breath on her lips. She heard nothing but her heartbeat as she heard branches cracking behind her. She pulled her head back and then looked at Kuroo. "We have to go," she whispered. She slowly stood up and helped Kuroo to his feet. When she heard something click, she pulled herself and Kuroo to the ground again.

A short time later, both would have been Swiss cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any spelling mistakes, pls correct me !! Thank u !


End file.
